lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Promotional music
Promotional music refers to music that has been used for the official marketing and promotion of Lost in various media such as television commercials, music videos or promos. In many cases such music hasn't been used in the actual broadcasts of Lost episodes, and is specific to the promotional context only. Season 1 In the UK, Season 1 of Lost was promoted in 2005 through a music video directed by David LaChapelle. The final broadcast version, aka the "voiceover version", was set to the song "Channel 1 Suite", by The Cinematic Orchestra. This version is also included in the Phase 2 section of the Bonus Features on the Lost Season Two DVD. The original music version of this video featured the song "Numb" by Portishead. Season 2 The 2005 promotional campaign for Lost during the Super Bowl featured the music video "Addicted to Lost", a parody of the Robert Palmer's video for "Addicted to Love". Season 3 A 2006 promotion was launched with a 'Lost version' of the music video for Brian McFadden's "Demons", in which the original music video for the song was intercut with scenes from Lost. * In promo for , , and is heard "Requiem for a dream" by Clint Mansell. Season 4 In 2008 the official "extended" Season 4 trailer featured three distinct instrumental background pieces. The first one is the introduction of the song "Tho You Are Gone I Still Often Walk With You" from the album Born into Trouble as the Sparks Fly Upward by A Silver Mt. Zion. The final piece is called "Stranger's Return" by the music production company Non-Stop Music. * In promo for is heard "Evil King" by Epic Score. Season 5 For season 5 the musical group The Fray premiered their new single "You Found Me" in a promotion with ABC in a video including scenes from the upcoming Season 5 of Lost and some ARG content. In early 2009, the section "The Fray" was added to the "Features" section of the Lost part of the ABC web page. This section, as well as the video player for Lost related clips, added the video for The Fray's song Never say never (Don't let me go), although this video was the standard one which included no content from Lost. In another promo for Season 5 is heard "Your Destiny is Coming" by Epic Score. In the last promo for Season 5 is heard "End Of The World" by Epic Score. * In promo for is heard "Stand Tall" by Epic Score. * In promo for is heard "OMG Run" by Epic Score. * In promo for is heard "Tieres" by Brand X Music. * In promo for is heard "The Time Has Come" by Epic Score. * In promo for is heard "End of the World" by Epic Score. * In promo for is heard "Judgement Day" by Brand X Music. Season 6 In 2010 for promotion campaign for the six and final season were used a brand new single of Sade "Soldier Of Love" and "Amazing Grace" by William Nelson. For the trailer,showing new footage, "Pandora" by John Samuel Hanson was used. "Everything In Its Right Place" by Radiohead is heard in the famous chessboard promo of both Cuatro and ABC versions. * In promo for is heard "Above the City" by PostHaste. * In promo for is heard "Bird on the Wire" by Leonard Cohen. * In promo for is heard "Last Days" by Brand X Music. * In promo for is heard "Amazing Grace", but it is bagpipes version. * In promo for is heard "Nearly Home" by Broken Records. * In promo for is heard "Through the Loop" by Pendulum. * In another promo for is heard "Moonlight Sonata" by Ludwig van Beethoven. * In promo for is heard "The End" by The Doors. A Musical Look Inside Sawyer uses "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood A Musical Look Inside Ben Linus uses "Ben" by Michael Jackson Other The Latin America AXN promotional campaign for Lost Seasons 1 through 6 marathon during January. Song's name hasn't been found yet. Videos David LaChapelle UK Channel 4 Season 1 Promo - Portishead music (original) version pkxM9FkO3ys David LaChapelle UK Channel 4 Season 1 Promo - Voiceover (final) version Brian McFadden "Demons" promo (2006) The Fray - You Found Me (2008) ZQfC5Vkn_PA See also *The Lost Symphony *Musical score *Music *Soundtracks Promotional music Promotional music *Promotional music Category:Lists Category:Update Category:Videos